Takato's Dilemma
by Gones
Summary: Takato gets a gender flip due to an attack from a digimon and leaves Shinjuku for a year. He returns later to see the changes in his absence. Hint of Rukato. Rated T just in case. ...I suck at summaries. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"There it is Guilmon!" said 12 year-old Takato Matsuki, and his red dragon-like partner Guilmon following closely behind.

Hm…?" A scarecrow-like digimon, now intrigued by their arrival, turned its attention over to the strange pair. Its body, held together by what seemed to be an old potato sack, was extremely twisted. Slanting its old, sandy hat forward, the scarecrow leaped backwards onto a tree located behind it and held its lantern off to the side, staring at them keenly. "Well? What are you waiting for?" It cackled.

"Pyrosphere!"

The dragon-like Digimon shot a fire laser towards the scarecrow. It leaped out of the way, moving towards Takato. Thrusting its lantern towards the ground, a blinding radiance appeared that caused Takato and Guilmon to shield their eyes.

"I thought we could be friends, but it's very clear that you had something else in mind!" The scarecrow fumed. "Oh well…"

"Wait a minute…you're…you're a Meldramon, aren't you?" Takato asked inquisitively as he held his D-Arc in its direction.

"Have we met before…?" Meldramon raised his right hand above his head while holding a green flame, readying himself for attack. "No, this is a first…"

"Uh… no." Takato scratched his head. _What's it getting at?_

"LIGHT OF RECONFIGURATION!!!" it screeched. The scarecrow tossed the ball of flames towards the human boy in front of him, watching as it covered him within waves of green light before he was able to respond.

_What's going on?! _Takato shielded his eyes with his arms, until the light died down. He was perfectly fine… for the time being. Guilmon was too worried about Takato to notice the Meldramon slip into the shadows.

"Are you okay Takatomon?" asked Guilmon is a worried voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine Guilmon." He felt too tired to correct Guilmon. "I'm just a little tired. Let's go home…"

After leaving Guilmon back at the park, Takato felt dead tired by the time he got home. Not bothering to eat anything, he walked upstairs to his room, collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**[The next day…]**

It was very early in the morning when Takato got up. He never got up this early before, not even his parents weren't even awake yet. He was groggy to notice anything then. Takato walked to the bathroom, and nearly woke up the entire neighborhood. Though somehow, he was able to clamp his mouth shut before that happened. He was wide-awake now, and had a very, very, big problem on his hands.

He was turned into a girl.

"What the heck happen to me?!" He uttered in disbelief, also noticing his voice was girlier. But that wasn't all…. He had breasts too. He covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from screaming again.

_So that's what Meldramon's attack did to me… _Takato shook his head. _Oh boy… how am I going to break this to Mom and Dad..? Maybe I can move in with Guilmon or something._

Takato tiptoed into his room as quietly as possible, then shut the door. He looked down at his chest again. _Maybe they're fake… _He though to himself as he poked one. His stomach lurched. _…Or not…_

He was in big trouble. He couldn't possibly stay in Shinjuku while he was like this! It would be too embarrassing, and Kazu would humiliate him further. He made up his mind a couple minutes later. He was going to leave Shinjuku. Takato had to leave his Guilmon sketches, which made him sad, but he refused to leave his D-Arc and yellow- rimmed goggles. He crammed other stuff he thought he would need, then, had the predicament of getting dressed. He chose to wear a red jacket instead of his usual blue hoody, and wore his same plain khakis.

Quietly, he slipped out of his bedroom window, and left Shinjuku and Guilmon behind. He swore he would return someday, but by then… everything had changed.

* * *

A/n: I'd been thinking about posting this one for a long time. Sorry Takato... (^-^")

Takato: ...

A: Yes, I figure you hate me now, but I still love you. Best Digimon Leader ever! :D

Takato: ...This is so insane... *facepalm*

A: I agree with you. But I couldn't help it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**[****One Year Later]**

**Henry's POV**

13-year old Henry Wong and Kazu Shioda were now in Ms. Asaji's class. Henry sighed slightly. It was now a little more than a year when Takato disappeared. The police, Hypnos, and his parents told the team that their self-proclaimed leader had vansished without a trace. Henry remembered when he had to break the news to Guilmon. He was devastated, of course. Rika also began shying away from the group after Takato's disappearance. Henry hardly ever saw her, except whenever she won tournaments, or showed up with Renamon to fight Digimon.

Henry sighed again, then chuckled to himself. Takato wasn't kidding when he said Ms. Asaji gives too much homework.

"Class, we have a new student." Announced Ms. Asaji as she gestured the new student to come inside the classroom.

"Please be a girl…Please be a girl…" Kazu chanted under his breath. Henry smirked in response.

"Please, introduce yourself."

A brunette with crimson-colored eyes walked into the room. She had shaggy, shoulder-length hair, and wore a red jacket and khakis. She also had quite the chest.

"I'm Kotoka Matsuda. Nice to meet you." She said in a meek, yet friendly voice. She bowed slightly to the class.

Suddenly, Henry was reminded of Takato, but Kazu wrecked his train of thought by whispering audibly to him, "That chick's a total babe!"

"Alright then, please chose where you would like to sit."

Kotoka glanced around the room. When she saw Henry, she looked slightly surprised for a moment. Henry blinked. She walked to the desk right in front of Henry, then sat down.

"I'll sit right here."

**Takato's POV**

Takato walked into the same classroom he was in before. It felt weird, because he was a girl now, and that all the guys were staring at him.

"Please, introduce yourself."

He walked to the front of the class, and said, "I'm Kotoka Matsuda. Nice to meet you." He bowed slightly to the class.

"That chick's a total babe!" Takato heard someone say. He blushed slightly.

"Alright then, please chose where you would like to sit."

Lots of boys were calling to him, asking if he wanted to sit next to them. _This is still weird_, he protested to himself. _I'm still a guy at heart._

Takato looked at all the empty seats in class. Oddly, his seat was open, but behind it was Henry. Takato tried not to look surprised. He walked to his old seat, sat down and said, "I'll sit right here."

It didn't exactly take Takato forever to come up with his new name, because all he did was rearrange the letters, and substituted an 'a' with a 'o'. He liked it somewhat, but still preferred his old name more. A familiar visor-wearing boy walked up to his seat.

_Kazu._

"Hey, Chumley!" said Kazu before shutting his mouth. "Sorry Kotoka. My old buddy used to sit here, and you kinda remind me of him."

Takato flinched. "That's weird…"

"Yeah." Kazu's cheerful expression saddened a bit. "He went missing a little more than a year ago." Then, he tried to change the subject. "Soo… got a hobby? What do you like?"

"Digimon… and drawing." Takato grinned to himself. Those things would never change.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Kazu grinned. "I happen to be a Digimon Tamer!"

Takato smiled. "That's cool." But what he was actually thinking was, _This is really, really creepy._

"Henry's a Tamer too." Kazu in a matter-of-factly tone.

Henry glared at Kazu, then glanced at Takato.

"I'm Henry Wong." He said stiffly. "Nice to meet you."

Takato smiled. He was glad to see Henry again. "What's your Digimon?"

"Terriermon." Henry paused and asked curiously, "What type of Digimon do you like?"

"Oh. Dragon- type."

**Henry's POV**

'_She reminds me a lot about Takato. They look related too.'_ Henry paused at that thought. _'Weird…'_

"Are you okay?" asked Kotoka.

"Oh, yeah." Henry scratched his head nervously. "Just thinking."

**Takato's POV**

_Could he be onto me? _Takato thought as he turned around in his seat. _Nah. He couldn't. Though Henry is the smartest one out of all the Tamers._

He shook his head.

Takato turned his head to the window, and looked down to the local park where Guilmon lived.

_I wonder if Guilmon's okay…_

A/n: If you're wondering why Takato refers to himself as a guy, it's because he still thinks of himself as a guy. Henry doesn't know, so he sees him as a girl. Guilmon will appear in the next chapter.

Takato: …Why are you making Kazu hit on me?

A: What? This isn't a Yaoi y'know.

Takato: Ahh! Why me? Why not Henry?

A: Because I like you more.

Takato: Then change me back!

A: Not until you put on a dress.

Takato: …Excuse me?

A: That's it for now. Review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did there would be a sequel to Tamers.**

* * *

**Takato's POV**

School was over now, and Takato was exploring the changes to Shinjuku in his absence.

He went to the playground where he would play the Digimon card game with Kazu and Kenta every day after school. Both were there of course, and he could hear Kenta whining that he lost to Kazu for the thousandth time. Takato smirked and walked to the pair.

"You must've cheated! I was going to win before you pulled that card out of your butt!" Takato recognized the voice to be Kenta's.

"Well, I guess this means I'm better than you…" Kazu sneered. "After all, I've beaten you so many times, I can't help wonder why you're not used to losing!"

After that remark, Kenta grabbed Kazu's shirt collar.

"Heeey!" Takato called out and waved to them to them before their argument turned into a fistfight. "What're you two doing?"

…_What the hell am I doing? I'm still a guy! _With that thought, he stopped waving.

"Oh, K-Kotoka?" Kazu stuttered. "You were watching?"

Takato nodded and smirked in his amusement. _Those two haven't changed at all. _He sweatdropped.

Kenta released Kazu's shirt and whispered something into his ear. Kazu nodded, and smirked in response.

_What are they doing?_

"Kenta, this is Kotoka. She transferred into my class today." Kazu grinned. "Kotoka, this is my buddy Kenta."

"Nice to meet you." Kenta's ears slightly reddened.

"Nice to meet you too," Takato said in his usual manner when talking to him. "Digimon cards?"

"Yeah." Kazu rubbed his nose triumphantly. "I always win. I bet only the Digimon King and Queen could beat me!"

"Get off your high horse!" Kenta practically yelled into Kazu's ears. "I would've beaten you!"

"No, you wouldn't!"

"Uhh… guys?" Takato sweatdropped.

They stopped immediately, and said at the same time, "What is it Kotoka?"

He was going to say,_ You guys are freaking me out, _but instead, he sweatdropped and asked, "Can I see your deck Kenta?"

"Y-yeah, sure." He stuttered as he handed the deck to Takato. Takato briefly examined the deck. It was similar to his, so he came up with a idea.

"Wanna battle Kazu?" Takato folded the deck back together and began shuffling it.

"With that loser's deck?" Kazu shrugged. "Fine then. Prepare to get served!"

[20 Minutes Later]

"I better get going." Takato said with a smug look on his face as he turned away from the speechless pair. "See you."

He began walking away from the small park, and grinned to himself.

_Where should I go next?_

* * *

**Kazu's POV**

Kazu and Kenta sat there in silence as the girl walked away. Kenta broke the silence by saying, "Dude... She beat you."

Kazu took off his visor and scratched the back of his head. "I just noticed something about Kotoka."

"What? The fact that she's hot, and that she beat you?" Kenta pushed his glasses up.

"No, well yes... but..." Kazu paused. "She plays like Chumley."

"Are you saying Takato plays like a girl?" Kenta's mouth dropped open.

"NO!" Kazu pressed his temples. "I'm saying that she has the same playing style as Chumley."

"Oh. That's funny."

They both turned to each other at the same time and said, "Weird."

* * *

The afternoon was crisp and bright, Takato stretched his arms outward. Takato was now in front of his old home, musing to himself if he really wanted to go inside. It looked the same as always, except there was a 'Help Wanted' sign next to another poster that with a picture of Guilmon Bread on it. He glanced back at the Help Wanted sign. Unable to resist, he opened the door and went inside his old home.

It was the same as always inside, and Takato missed the smell of fresh bread.

"Excuse me...?" He walked to the cash register, where his mother, Mei Matsuki was. He was slightly embarassed. "I saw a help wanted sign outside, and I was wondering if I'd be right for the job."

His Mother had no idea it was him, of course. "You fit the job description perfectly. Do you know how to make bread?"

"Yes mo-I mean, Ma'am."

"Then you're hired." She turned away to go back into the kitchen, but Takato stopped her.

"I kinda can't stay at my home for the time being..." Takato looked slightly downcast. "I was wondering if I could stay here until then, if that's okay..."

_I can't believe I'm asking if I can stay at my own house... Then again, I'm not exactly Takato right now..._

Mei was a little suprised, but she nodded. "Then today's your first day. What's your name dear?"

"Kotoka Matsuda." Takato was relieved. Now he had a place to stay.

"I'm Mei Matsuki. My son't room is upstairs, be he isn't here right now. I suppose its okay if you use his room." She held out an apron to Takato. "Let's get started."

* * *

**Mei's POV **

Mei noticed something odd about the crimson-eyed girl. She knew how to bake everything in their store, with the exception of Guilmon Bread. She looked like she'd been doing it for years. Mei couldn't help wonder where Kotoka learned how to bake like that.

"Where did you learn to bake like that, Kotoka-chan?"

"I used to work in a bakery in Shibuya, that is, until I moved here." Her face reddened a little bit.

After two hours, Mei noticed that she was doing well. She taped the preteen girl's shoulder lightly, and said, "You're done for today Kotoka-chan."

"Already?" she asked.

"Today was just a trial run." Mei said firmly. "Go on, go explore Shinjuku. I know you want to."

"Thanks Mrs. Matsuki." Kotoka said as she hung her apron on a nearby rack and ran outside.

"Come back once you get hungry, dear." she called to her. After she was out of sight, Mei went back into the kitchen to Takahiro, her husband. "It's like he's back again... almost." She said sadly to her husband. He nodded and patted her shoulder.

* * *

**Takato's POV**

Takato was now walking in the park where Guilmon lived. The sun was beginning to set, but he wouldn't bother going home until he saw how Guilmon was. He finally stopped walking. He was standing outside of the concrete hut Henry found for Guilmon as his hiding place when Takato first met him. Takato sighed deeply. _Guilmon must've taken my dissapearance hard... I mean, I promised him we'd always be together..._

Takato suddenly heard the creaking of metal and heavy footsteps. He froze in his tracks.

"Takatomon?"

* * *

A/n: Well, that's it for this chapter. Somewhat of a cliffhanger just for you! I had to type this twice... I didn't save it the first time. D:

Takato: Why are you making both Kazu AND Kenta hitting on me?

A: Relax. This isn't going to end up as a Yaoi. I have a suprise for you!

Takato: What? Are you going to change me back?

A: Yes/no, and Rika almost discovers you! :D

Takato: **WHAAAT!?** You're going to do what?!?

A: Oops! I gave a spoiler! NOOO!

**[Please Standby]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Tamers would have a sequel.**

**

* * *

**

**Takato's POV**

"Takatomon?"

Takato froze up. Did Guilmon know that it was him even though he was a girl? Slowly, he turned around. It was the same friendly face of his best friend, looking at him with curiosity, and his golden eyes full of vibrant life. He walked closer to Takato.

"It's you, right Takatomon?"

"How… how'd you know it was me, boy?" Takato was shocked. _How did he recognize me that fast…?_

"It's like what I told you before, Takatomon." Guilmon piped. "Even though I change, I'll still be me."

Takato said nothing in reply. He was at a loss for words.

"Why did you leave Guilmon?" He said sadly, as he cocked his head slightly. "Does Takatomon not like Guilmon anymore?"

Takato was trembling. "No… I mean, I didn't want anyone to find out that I turned into a girl…" Takato tried to explain as he knelt down to hug his best friend. "Guilmon, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

Guilmon rubbed his head against Takato's leg, after he stopped hugging him. "Just don't leave Guilmon again, okay Takatomon?"

Takato sighed, and sweat dropped. "Guilmon, I'm not a mon… and can you please not call me Takato while I'm like… this, because right now, I'm not exactly Takato, I mean I am, I'm just—." Takato paused. "Nevermind. Call me Kotoka for the time being, okay Guilmon?"

"Kotokamon?"

"I'm not a mon!" Takato grinned. "Ahh, nevermind."

Takato then had a little idea. He dug his hand into his pocket and brought out his yellow-rimmed goggles, and hung them over Guilmon's neck. "There. Now everyone will know I'm alive… maybe." Takato patted Guilmon's head.

"Remember, don't tell okay boy?"

"Okay Kotokamon." He nuzzled his beloved friend's leg again, and then abruptly stopped. He lifted his head up and said, "I smell Henry and Terriermon."

Startled, Takato ran into the bushes and whispered, "Don't tell Guilmon!" before vanishing from sight.

**Terriermon's POV**

"Huuurry up, Henry!" whined Terriermon, who was perched on his head.

"It's heavier than it looks Terriermon, and you aren't actually helping."

"Momentai!" He said in a singsong voice as he jumped off of Henry's head onto the ground. "I'm gonna go ahead Henry. You're too slow."

Terriermon heard Henry sigh as he ran ahead of him. He was excited to see Guilmon as always. He left Henry behind, because he was busy carrying a large paper bag full of bread from the Matsuki Bakery. He and Henry would drop by to check up on Guilmon, as well as to give him food. As he rushed over to meet up with Guilmon, he heard a voice, but he could barely make it out. It didn't sound like anyone he knew, so no harm done. Guilmon was standing outside the concrete hut already, looking at another direction.

"Hey Guilmon!" Terriermon walked closer. "What'cha doin—" He stopped, for what must've been the first time in ages. He had a good reason to. Dangling on the red dinosaur-like digimon's neck, was a pair of yellow-rimmed goggles.

**Henry's POV**

Henry knew he was now a few feet away from the concrete shed. Now all that was left to do was to climb the small stairs up to it, but he couldn't really see due to the hugeness of the bread bag he was carrying in his arms. Carefully, he began walking up the steps to make sure the bag wouldn't fall onto the ground, like last time.

As he got closer, he heard Terriermon shouting something.

'_Probably just another argument about Terriermon bread…' _he thought as he walked up the last step, and smirked. '_Last time, they were arguing about which tasted better…'_

Though Henry was usually right, this time he was wrong.

"Where did you get those goggles?" Let me see!" Terriermon demanded.

"Noo! Takatomon gave them to me!" Guilmon whined.

"Goggles?" Henry dropped the bag of bread at his feet, and saw the same yellow-rimmed goggles Takato wore around Guilmon's neck. "Did you just say Takato gave you those goggles? When?" He looked down at the bag of bread he dropped. "Aw man! Not again!"

Guilmon wasted no time in stuffing his face full of bread. By the time he was done, he resembled a dog with too many tennis balls in its mouth. Terriermon snickered.

"'Aka'omon 'ave me 'is 'oggles ea'lier." He said as he tried stuffing another roll into his mouth.

"So he's alive? Where is he?"

Guilmon swallowed everything in his mouth with one delicious gulp. "I don't know." He chimed as the process began to repeat itself.

"… I better let Rika know." Said Henry as he pulled out his cell phone out to text Rika.

"Rika, Takato's alive.  
Guilmon said that  
He gave his goggles  
to him. I don't know  
where he is though.  
But it does mean  
Something. Takato's  
Back in Shinjuku.

Hoping that Rika would read his message, Henry hit the "send" button.

Terriermon jumped on his head, and landed softly. "Henry, does that mean Takato's alive?"

"Yeah Terriermon. He is." Said Henry in his worried tone.

"Momentai."

**

* * *

**

**Takato's POV**

The next day…

He was at school again, actually doing his work for once. Takato would rather draw pictures of Guilmon, but that seemed impossible with Henry sitting right behind him. It was rather creepy to know that Kazu was hitting on him. He put down the pencil on his desk, and sighed. Sure, he was a girl, but he never got used to it. Takato was still a guy at heart. He slumped over on his desk.

"Class, P.E." Ms. Asaji announced.

_P.E.?! I was afraid of this… _

He groaned as he grudgingly followed the girls into the locker room. There were girls everywhere… and bolted into the nearest restroom stall as soon as he saw a girl take off her shirt.

_Now what am I supposed to do? I can't go outside in a girl's PE outfit… I don't even have one!_

He sat on the toilet seat, and his face was a bright red. He waited until the noise outside the stall die down, until it was silent. He opened the stall quietly. The coast was clear, Takato went around a corner and un-expectantly ran into a girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." He apologized as he got off the floor and helped the girl back on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." The girl replied. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah." Takato nodded. _Holy crap… Wait… isn't that—_

"I'm Jeri Katou. What's your name?" she unbeknownst she finished for him.

"Ah! I-I'm Kotoka Matsuda." Takato stuttered, but then relaxed a second later.

"Well, since you're new here, you don't have any PE clothes, do you?"

Takato nodded.

"Then just tell your teacher that you can't dress because you don't have any then."

"T-thanks." Takato scratched his head nervously. _Hard problem, easy answer… figures. _

"Don't mention it." She smiled broadly before walking away. "See you."

Takato let out a heavy sigh once she was out of sight. _I get the feeling today's going to be a long day…_

He walked out of the girl's locker room, still in his normal clothes, and explained to Ms. Asaji that he couldn't dress because he didn't have any PE clothes, or sweats. Ms. Asaji agreed and let Takato sit out PE. He sat on a nearby bench and face palmed.

_If I ever go back to normal… I'll be scarred for the rest of my life._

"Are you alright? Got a Stomach ache?"

Takato looked up. It was Henry.

"No, I'm fine." He lied. "I'm just worried about my after school job."

**Henry's POV**

"You have an after school job?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I work part-time at a bakery." Kotoka seemed melancholic.

"Oh! You're the one Mr. And Mrs. Matsuki hired?" Henry was slightly surprised.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"They told me when I went to bring Guilmon his bread."

Kotoka looked relieved after Henry's remark. A small smile grew on her face. "What's a Guilmon? Is that a Digimon?"

"Yeah." Henry rubbed his chin. "Guilmon is the Lead Tamer's Digimon. He went missing though. I'm pretty sure he's alive."

**Takato's POV**

_Did Henry just call me Leader? Sweet._ Takato smirked. _At least he knows I'm alive… _

"Why is he the leader?" asked Takato uncertainty.

Henry put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well, to put it simply, he kept the team together. Ever since he disappeared, it broke apart. It affected two people the most thought."

_I bet it's Rika and Guilmon._ Takato mused to himself.

"That gogglehead." Henry said grinningly. "I bet he had no idea that she had a crush on him." Henry covered his mouth with his hand. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

"Nope. Not a thing." Takato grinned.

"Sorry for telling you that." Henry admitted, "It's just that it feels like I've known you for a long time. Weird, right?"

"Yeah…"

Henry nodded. "Sorry for bothering you Kotoka. I better get going."

"It's no problem. See you Henry." Takato waved his hand until Henry was out of sight. When he was, Takato slumped over and buried his face in his arms.

_She has a crush on me? I never noticed… Man, I am a gogglehead. And why is no one saying my name?_

Takato lifted his face up and looked to the direction of the park.

_I should visit Guilmon again soon._

**Rika's POV**

She stared at her cell phone, and the title of the text message she got the other day. 'Regarding Takato"… she mused to herself whether she should open it or not. She did. She couldn't resist, and Rika opened the message and read the text. Rika was relieved.

"Gogglehead's alive…?" she muttered to herself in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Where had he gone for an entire year?

"Renamon!"

"Yes, Rika?" said the yellow kitsune-like Digimon as she phased behind Rika.

"Where would Takato go if he came back?"

"Easy. He'd go to Guilmon."

"Thanks Renamon…" said Rika as she hastily began tying her shoes. "I'm going there right now."

**Takato's POV**

Takato was making his way to the park to visit Guilmon again. He just got off of 'work'.

"Man… it's hot today…" he complained as he took off his red jacket, revealing a sky blue shirt underneath. Good thing no one was at the park today. Then, he stopped walking, and shuddered. Suddenly, cold sweat began dripping down his face, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on its end. It was getting uncomfortable hot… Takato wiped the sweat away, and stopped shuddering. The weird feeling was gone, but something was different.

"Huh?" his voice wasn't pitchy, like a girl's anymore. Takato looked down and saw his, er, chest shrinking away. "What the…?!"

Then he knew. He was a guy again.

"That was freaky…" He muttered to himself. "What's happening to me…?" He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and froze up.

"Takato…?"

_CRAP. _

* * *

A/n: Yep. Another cliff hanger! :D To tell you the truth, this chapter was supposed to be halved, but I didn't feel like spliting it again. My arms are hurting now. R&R for my arms! D:

Takato: Why Rika? Why ME?

A: Momentai! At least you're a guy again... for now... And I spared you from the shame of wearing a girl's PE uniform. Happy?

Takato: You hang out with Terriermon too much. And what do you mean by, 'for now'? I can't stay as a guy? Not even for a chapter?

A: Nope. At least its not Terriermon who walked in. Do you want to see the Terriermon version instead? It's a bucket of laughs! :)

Takato: Oh boy...

A: Alright. I thought so. That's it for now! Byeee! ;D

_BONUS: Should I put up the Terriermon Version? I think it's funny... Ahhh.... I'm still not used to writing humor. D:_


	5. Bonus Chapter

Terriermon version If it wasn't Rika (Bad ending)

"Man… it's hot today…" he complained as he took off his red jacket, revealing a sky blue shirt underneath. Good thing no one was at the park today. Then, he stopped walking, and shuddered. Suddenly, cold sweat began dripping down his face, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on its end. It was getting uncomfortable hot… Takato wiped the sweat away, and stopped shuddering. The weird feeling was gone, but something was different.

"Huh?" his voice wasn't pitchy, like a girl's anymore. Takato looked down and saw his, er, chest shrinking away. "What the…?!"

Then he knew. He was a guy again.

"That was freaky…" He muttered to himself. "What's happening to me…?" He heard the sound of light footsteps behind him, and froze up when he heard the maniacal laughter of a certain rabbit dog, and the click of a camera's shutter.

"OHOHO! Takatoo... or should I say Kotoka...?"

No mistaking that voice. Takato turned around, and saw the green and white bunny/dog digimon laughing evilly, and waving a camera around.

"You are now officially my slave! With this baby over your head, I'm set!"

"...." Takato glared at Terriermon.

"What's the matter slave?"

"Shut it Terriermon." A vein visibly popped up from Takato's temple.

"What... Slave?" Terriermon slurred.

That did it. Takato jumped Terriermon, and snatched the camera out of his hands, and crushed with the bottom of his heel.

"Where's your evidence now?" Takato glowered at the small rookie digimon.

"I-I'm going to tell Henry!" he sputtered as he began to back away. "You broke his camera!"

"You brought this upon yourself. Let's play Princess Pretty Pants..." Takato growled as he advanced closer.

"No... Nooo....NOOOOOOOO!!!"

**Later that evening...**

"Where have you been, Terriermon?" Henry was reading a magazine on the couch, and Suzie was nearby, playing with Lopmon.

Terriermon said nothing. A couple minutes of silence later, he fell over like a rag doll.

"Terriermon...? Terriermon!"

THE END


	6. Chapter 5

**Rika's POV**

It had to him. She knew it too. Rika couldn't see his face, but she knew it was him. She edged closer.

"Takato?" she murmured again.

Rika was only a few steps away, then without warning, the boy sprinted away, into the woods.

"You're not getting away Gogglehead!" she yelled as she ran in pursuit.

**Takato's POV**

"Craaap…" Takato muttered as he ran into the woods. What else could he do? Rika was hot in pursuit though, and was starting to run out of breath. Takato couldn't afford to get caught yet. Finally, after Rika's threats died down, he quickly put on his red jacket, and ran out of the woods to playground. Takato walked to a bench, sat down, sighed. Then oddly… after a few moments of silence, he had that strange feeling again… He looked down again and saw he had a chest again.

"What the hell's happening to me?!" He said as he relaxed his shoulders against the bench, and took a breather hoping that Rika wouldn't catch up to him anytime soon.

**Rika's POV**

"Where did Gogglehead run off to?! When did he get so fast?" she panted.

Rika stopped running, and found herself at a small playground. Someone there was sitting on a bench, but Rika couldn't see properly because the sun was in her eyes. She squinted, trying to make out the figure. '_Stupid sunlight…'_

Frankly, she didn't care anymore. Rika stomped to the person and grabbed the person's shoulder. The person jumped and snapped his head at Rika.

"Found you Gogglehead!" she snapped, but then stopped.

This person wasn't Takato. It was a girl, not a boy.

"Oh… Sorry…" Rika released her grip on the girl's shoulder. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"I-It's fine!" The girl looked startled and scared. Rika felt worse. She lost Takato again, and scared a girl in the process.

"… Have you seen a boy in a blue shirt around here?" she asked anxiously.

The girl shook her head. "…I wish I could help. Sorry."

"Alright." Rika sighed. "Sorry for bothering you. Bye."

Rika walked away from the playground, crestfallen.

"I know I saw him…"

**Takato's POV**

As he rested on the bench, he heard the sound of someone stomping there feet. Takato knew it was Rika, and panicked. Before he could act, she grabbed his shoulder, he jumped, and turned his face to Rika.

"Found you Gogglehead!" she snapped. One moment she had an indescribable look of anger on her face, then one of shock.

"Oh… Sorry…" she said apologetically, and let go of his shoulder. "I thought you were someone else."

"I-It's fine!" He stuttered awkwardly.

"… Have you seen a boy in a blue shirt around here?" her voice was anxious.

_Does she really want to see me that bad? _Takato wondered to himself, and replied, "… I wish I could help. Sorry."

"Alright." Rika let out an audible sigh. "Sorry for bothering you. Bye."

Once she was gone. Takato sighed with relief, but felt a little guilty as well.

_I wonder what caused me to change back into a guy? _He pressed his temples. _… Does Rika want to see me that badly? _Takato blushed slightly. The sun was starting to go down. He stood up, and sighed.

_I guess I won't be able to visit Guilmon today…_

Takato closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, there was gray fog everywhere, and that could only mean one thing. There was a digital field, and he was right in the middle of it.

"Oh boy."

**Rika's POV**

Rika wasn't very far away. She was just about to leave the park, before Renamon stopped her.

"Renamon?" asked Rika. "What's the matter?"

"There's a Digimon nearby," said Renamon coolly. "Near that playground you left."

"Then that girl…" Rika snapped back into focus. Just what she needed; a chance to blow off some steam. "Renamon! Go! I'll meet up with you there!"

Rika pulled her lavender-shaded sunglasses over her eyes, and Renamon phased out.

"…Please let me get there in time."

**Takato's POV**

"Just when I thought when things wouldn't get worse…" Takato pressed his temples and squinted, but he could barely make out anything in the fog.

_At a time like this, I wish I didn't give Guilmon my goggles. _

"**LIGHT OF CONFIGURATION!"** Takato narrowly dodged the tower of green flames.

_Green Flames…?_

"You…" Takato glared at the scarecrow like figure. " You're the one who made me this way!"

Interested, Meldramon jumped out of its hiding place and examined Takato. "Ahh… Yes. I do think we've met before… How do you do…?"

Takato sweatdropped, but shook it off. "Change me back to normal…please?"

The scarecrow gave an evil smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that… at least not yet…"

"**Diamond Storm!" **Glowing, luminescent shards rained down upon the Meldramon, causing it to back away.

"How rude… We were having a talk you know…" it said angrily. "I'll let my little friends play with you instead…" Meldramon retreated into the shadows, and two rather large Megadramon appeared in its place.

"… My fun is just beginning…" It cackled as it left.

"What are you standing around here for?" Renamon said coolly as she dodged a wrinkly missile. "Go."

"Right…" Takato mumbled as he ran from the battle scene.

_What does that thing mean by not yet?_

"Takatomon!" Guilmon was calling to him.

"Guilmon!" Takato sweatdropped. "Don't call me that right now…"

"Oh, right." Guilmon piped before his eyes dilated. "Are you ready Tak—, I mean… uh…"

Takato grinned, and said, "Don't worry Guilmon. Let's focus on taking down those two!"

Takato removed the goggles from Guilmon's neck and put them on their customary spot. He knew he was still a girl… but he knew Rika wouldn't be able to take down those two by her lonesome. He readied his D-Arc and held it to the sky, prepared for the consequences if he got caught.

"**Biomerge Activate!"**

_Please let this work… _

"**Guilmon Biomerge to…"**

Crimson crystalline data circled the pair, merging them into a single entity. The sphere grew larger, the shattered, revealing a red, flowing cape.

"**Gallantmon!"**

"_Guilmon, please don't talk. Otherwise… yeah." _

"_Aww…" _Guilmon whined. _"Okay, Takatomon. Let's go help Renamon and Rika now!"_

**A/n: Yaay! Another cliffhanger! By the way, whenever you hear Gallantmon talk, try to remember how the Japanese Version sounded. …Yeah. Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Review now! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Rika's POV**

Rika had finally made it to the playground, and saw Renamon fighting two Ultimates by herself. The girl she saw earlier was nowhere in sight. Rika sighed with relief, but the trouble was just starting.

"Rika—!" Renamon was slammed into a wall by one of the Megadramon. Rika gasped.

"Renamon! Digivolve!" Rika yelled as she was about to slide a card through her blue D-Arc, but she was hesitated, when she heard a voice… It sounded a lot like Takato's, but different in a way. She turned around and saw a figure in the digital field, next to it was… Guilmon? Then that meant…

"**Biomerge Activate!**"

Crimson light flooded the area, and Rika gasped… _It was him._

The Crimson light died down, to reveal the royal knight, Gallantmon.

"…Takato?"

The knight stood there, staring at Rika, but wordlessly nodded.

"**Lightning Joust!" **cried the Dual voice of Gallantmon. Electricity crackled around Gallantmon's lance, then a split second later he jabbed the two Megadramon, knocking them down.

Renamon had finally recovered from the impact, and jumped to Rika's side. But she didn't even notice Renamon. Rika stared in awe… it was him… But she quickly snapped to her senses. She was going to make sure that this time, this time, she was going to stop him.

"**Lightning Joust!" **He charged again, and this time, both went down, and dissolved into data. Then stood there, completely immobile.

'_Why isn't Takato saying anything? Why does he sound… different?' She _wondered silently to herself, then yelled to the Crimson Knight, "Hey Gogglehead! Why aren't you saying anything?!"

Gallantmon glanced at Rika.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you!" She threw down her arms angrily. "Where have you been all this time!?"

Without warning, Gallantmon jumped into the air, away from the park.

"Grr…GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she ran in pursuit. But it was no good; he was getting farther away, out of sight. She stopped running, and looked forlornly into the sky. "Why are you running away from us…?"

"Are you alright Rika…?" Renamon said worriedly. "Rika?"

"…He couldn't have gotten too far…" Rika turned to Renamon and slashed a card through her D-Arc. "Let's go!!"

**Takato's POV**

"_Let's take care of this quickly, Guilmon." _Takato reminded, as he advanced toward the dual Megadramon. Renamon was slammed into a wall, and Rika was staring at him, with cards and D-Arc held limply in her hands.

"…Takato?"

Takato looked at Rika, and nodded, but he was surprised. He had never heard Rika's voice like that. He turned away, and faced the pair of Megadramon again.

"**Lightning Joust!"** He cried as he charged at the foe Digimons, knocking them down on top of each other. Before they had time to recover, he charged at them again, and this time they were deleted.

"_Didn't that seem a little too easy, Guilmon?" _asked Takato, who was doubtful of their first win in a long time. _"I mean, they didn't even do anything." _

Before Guilmon could answer, he heard Rika yelling at him.

"Hey Gogglehead! Why aren't you saying anything?!"

Takato turned to Rika. He didn't know what to say, let alone tell her of his situation.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you!" She threw down her arms angrily. "Where have you been all this time!?"

Unable to let the words form in his mouth, he jumped away from the battle scene. It wasn't the right time or place to tell her… Though he felt even guiltier when he saw her running after him again.

"Grr…GET BACK HERE!"

He sped up, until she was completely out of sight.

"_Are you sure that was the right thing to do Takatomon?" _Guilmon's voice echoed around Takato. _"Are you sure?"_

"… _I don't know Guilmon." _Takato sighed. _"Y'know… I really missed you guys. I missed this too…" _The feeling of being Gallantmon was a wonderful feeling, but before Takato could relax, he cautiously looked around. He couldn't see Rika anywhere in sight. "_I think it's safe to separate now, Guilmon."_

He spoke too soon. He heard the familiar childish voice yelling, "Hey, Henry! Look up! It's Gallantmon!!"

"This better not be one of your jokes again…" said Henry as he looked upward, and then yelled, "Oh my god… it IS!"

"_Oh boy." _

**Henry's POV**

"Takato!?"

There was no mistaking it. There was Gallantmon, standing on a building right over their heads.

'_So I was right… Takato is here in Shinjuku…"_

"HEY! DIGIMON TO HENRY!!"

"Huh? What is it Terriermon?!" he said as he snapped back into focus.

"He's getting away!" The green rabbit-dog pointed to Gallantmon, who was already on a different building. "He's not gonna wait for us, y'know!" Then he yelled eagerly, "Henry, let me digivolve!"

"Out in the open? No way—!" He stopped as soon as he saw Kyubimon and Rika, who was riding on the nine-tailed fox's back.

"You better step on it, Einstein!" She called to him as they passed, hot in pursuit.

"See, Henry! _Hurry it up_! This is waaay beyond Momentai!" Then he added, "_Don't you want to catch Takato??_"

"These guys…" Henry pressed his temples. "Fine! Just this once!" He slashed a card through his D-Arc.

**M-A-T-R-I-X D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

"**Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to… Rapidmon!"**

"Sweet! There's no out-speeding _me_!" Rapidmon said impatiently as Henry climbed on.

"Go Rapidmon!"

"No need to tell me twice! You better hang on to something Henry!"

**Takato's POV**

"_We're in sooo much trouble…" _Takato sighed as he looked back, and saw Kyubimon in hot pursuit. "_Sorry for dragging you into this boy." _

"_You don't have to apologize Takatomon."_

"_Thanks Guilmo—"_

A familiar green blur sped in front of him, and yelled in an extremely comical manner, "Hey! I order you to stop! You're going waaay over the speed limit! Now, are ya gonna come along quietly, or am I going to have to get rough with ya!?"

"…" Gallantmon sweatdropped, then stopped in mid-air.

"Well, aren't ya gonna say something?" Rapidmon said rudely, and then he slightly eased up and added, "…Like how fast and awesome I—?"

_Now! _Gallantmon sped past them, only to be confronted by Rika and Kyubimon. _So much for that plan. _

"Not this time Gogglehead!" she yelled.

They were surrounded. Things were looking pretty bad… With Henry and Rapidmon behind and Rika and Kyubimon in front, escape seemed impossible. Quietly, he landed softly on the ground. Henry and Rapidmon shortly followed after.

There was an odd moment of silence, as if they were waiting for Takato to do something.

"…Aren't you gonna split?" Asked the newly de-digivolved Terriermon.

"…" Takato was too afraid to talk.

"Grr… Why aren't you saying anything?!" Rika shouted at him. He sweatdropped. "What are you afraid of!? We're your friends!"

Unexpected words from an unexpected source… but Rika was right. Why was he running from his friends?

_Because I was turned into a girl… _He reflected. _… I really hope I'm doing the right thing._

A blinding light enveloped Gallantmon, and he heard Guilmon's voice before they split.

"… _No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, Takato."_

He smiled weakly, as the light enveloped him too…

**Rika's POV**

The light was incredibly dazzling… Rika instinctively shielded her eyes, but tried to keep them open to make sure he wouldn't escape again.

"…"

The light had died down, and standing next to Guilmon was… huh?

"Henry…" She heard Terriermon stammer. She couldn't blame him.

"What the—?!" She and Henry cried out at the same time. _"You're—"_

**Henry's POV**

He and Terriermon shielded their eyes. The light was incredibly eye-blinding for some reason, as he recalled the last time Takato and Guilmon biomerged, that it was much more weaker. The light was dying down; he looked to the figure next to Guilmon… Wait. WHAT??

"No way…" he muttered so inaudibly not even Terriermon could hear.

"Henry…" He heard Terriermon whisper to him. Henry couldn't blame him. He was shocked too.

"What the—?!" he and Rika shouted out at the same time. "_You're—"_

**Rika's POV**

_"The girl from the park!?"_

**Henry's POV**

_"Kotoka???"_

**Takato's POV**

_"The girl from the park?!" _Rika's eyes widened considerably. Even Kyubimon looked suprised.

_"Kotoka???" _Henry looked at him in disbelief. Terriermon's mouth gaped.

Takato gestured to his goggles, and then gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey guys…" He scratched his head timidly, and gave a small smile. "… Did you guys miss me?"

* * *

**A/n:** **Dun DUN DUUUUN!!  
****A cliff Hanger just for you! Now… How will they react? Find out next time! You know the drill. No Reviews, no Update. **

Takato: …

A: Why did you go last time? I was lonely…

Takato: …

A: D:


End file.
